It's too much
by Elenor Gray
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha when he is 16 years old. Nobody knows why he left. Six years have passed. Will everything be the same, will Naruto be same old knuckle head that he was known to be?
1. going away

**I would love to have reviews from all who read. Please do tell me whether you like it or not.**

**My work is unbeta'd for now. I'm looking for a beta. Please anyone who can help me in this regard, please tell me. I was unable to find one on my own, and I desperately need one. I know that.**

**Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha when he is 16 years old. Nobody knows why he left. Six years have passed when he returns from where ever he went. Will everything be the same or will it be different after all this time, will Naruto be same old knuckle head that he was known to be????????????**

**Paring: Narusasu (not the other way round)**

**Rating: M**

**English: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Weeps********)**

_immmmmmmmm -_ **kyuubi speaking**

* * *

It was too much he knew he had to leave soon and very soon at that. He knew he deserved much better.

_Glad you are taking sensibly for once, you stupid brat; _

Shut up fox, I'm not doing it for myself.

_Whatever brat, just leave this goddamned place._

I guess you are right for once fox. Nobody is going to miss "the Dobe" not even Sasuke teme.

So in the dead of night one spring Uzumaki Naruto left the village of Konoha. Not to see it for many years to pass.

**Six years later………**

Hey, baachan don't be angry with me. You know I need to live too, have a normal life for once, even if this is just once in a life time chance. I will come back. Don't worry, I will. (Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word). I'm only leaving the Hokage title with you for a while longer. Keep Konoha safe.

The future Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto

No matter how many times Tsunade read that short letter she felt the pain in her heart only increasing. Naruto had always been like her little brother. Losing him was like losing Nawaki and Dan allover again. At least he was alive. Of this she was sure because if a jinkchuriki like him would have been killed or captured, word would have reached Konoha.

She blamed herself for this. The village had failed Naruto, she had failed Naruto, that's why he left. She cursed herself every time she thought about her little brother. She prayed for his well being and hoped with all her heart that he would return some day.

Sighing she placed the letter back in her drawer and bent over the report that she had to work on. _Hurry back Naruto, I can't keep up with all this work anymore, its time for you to take over._

**In some other place……..**

A small boy of four years was running around the market after the old man who was selling colorful balloons in shapes of different animals. He had plump round fair face, black hair and blue eyes.

"Oji san, hey, Oji san, I want that dragon" the small boy yelled when he reached the balloon seller.

"Here you go, son" the man said smiling at the little boy, he handed him the string of the balloon dragon, it was blue in color and had red eyes.

"Cool…." He was real excited, "Thanks, Oji san" he paid for the balloon and ran away.

"That kid is so cute and he seems really excited." The old man muttered to himself.

**In the busy market centre……..**

"Where could he be???" a young man was running around panicked, muttering to himself. "What if something happens to him, I won't be able to forgive myself."

The man was quite handsome, strong athletic built; light brown hair and soft grey eyes, which were frantically searching left and right. Fear was written all over his face.

_Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe……… _the mantra was going on in his head. He was praying silently while searching.

That is when he spotted the small boy running towards him with a dragon balloon in his hand.

He had only taken an eye off the boy to buy something to eat. That was when the little mischief had given him a slip and run off. By the time he had turned towards where the boy was he had disappeared.

He ran over to the boy picked him up and hugged him to his chest. "Kei, oh Kei" he said breathless. "Kei, don't ever do that again; don't ever disappear without telling me, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He was trembling within hidden emotions while holding his little boy. "If something happened to you I would not survive." Keitaro was his life his only anchor to the world.

Then he did something he had never done before. He slapped his son. Not hard but not very light either.

Keitaro had never seen his father so distressed. He never disobeyed his father. He admired his father, he was his hero. His father never hit him. But now, the look on his dad's face was of so much fear, so scared, that he felt ashamed of himself for causing his father so much worry. "I'm so sorry dad. Forgive me" he hugged back and clung to his father burying his head in his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me like this, please don't leave me" he said desperately to his son. "You're the only one I have now" he was almost pleading; distress written allover his face, his eyes full of pain, he wanted his son to understand.

"I will never do it again" his father loved him so much; he never intended to cause him pain. His eyes were watering; he couldn't bear to see his father so sad. He was the one who had hurt his father's feeling, he did not understand how, but still he was the one because of whom his father was distraught. Slowly tears escaped his eyes. "I'm so sorry. _(Hiccup)_ I'm so sorry dad……" he was sobbing as he held onto his father.

It was when his little boy started crying that he realized he may have scared the boy with his emotions. He was just a little kid after all. And all kids are like that. He should not have slapped his son. "Sshhhhh son" He kissed is son on both cheeks and wiped off the tears muttering, "It's ok son, don't cry. Shhhhh… It's ok" he fingered his son's hair in soothing motion. He let him cry into his shoulder, slowly the sobs ended, seeing the boy had calmed down a little. He attempted to cheer him "Lets get some ice cream, all right Kei?" he asked ruffling his son's hair a little.

"Have you forgiven me dad???" he was sniffing a little. Wide innocent blue eyes were staring at him, shame written allover his small face.

He looked at his son he knew his son never meant what he did. He was just a little kid; he couldn't understand his father's fears. His eyes softened and he sighed, "I won't be able to stay angry with you even if I want to. I love you too much, Kei." he kissed the boy's brow.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you too" he threw his arms around his fathers neck, but now he was smiling again.

"Yeah, yeah, all right, next time tell me when you feel like disappearing, now let's go" he said smiling to his son he moved toward the ice cream place carrying his son.

**At the ice cream place………**

He ordered two triple chocolate ice creams with vanilla and nuts. It was there favorite one. While his son showed him the balloon he had bought chatting excitedly that he wanted to show it to his friends, how cool it looked and whether his friends will be impressed or not. The balloon was apparently the reason for his son disappearing all of a sudden like that.

That was when he remembered he had news he had to break to his son.

"Kei, you like your ice-cream?" his son was smearing his face with the ice-cream, chocolate dripping down his chin. He was trying to stuff his small mouth with another spoonful, nodding at the same time.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked that" He laughed at his son's antics. He grabbed some tissues and wiped his son's chin. The boy had an awful appetite for ice-cream. His son had half his cup finished while he was just starting to eat his. _I guess you take after me in your appetite. _He smiled at his son occasionally wiping his dripping mouth. When he finished his ice-cream he pushed his filled cup towards his son. "Take this as well, but eat it slowly this time" he told his son "the more you savor the ice-cream the more you enjoy it"

He took a spoonful "mmmmnnhhh tasty" he looked at his son "let it melt in your mouth and spread its taste" he held up a spoonful for his son, "here try it" Kei opened his mouth and took the spoon. He did what his daddy told him. It actually tasted much better.

"It tastes so good dad" he had his eyes closed in pure bliss "you were right dad; this is much, much better"

* * *

Plz R and R if you like it


	2. The lesson

**Thanx to all who reviewed, read and added me....... (smiles)**

**I'm going to put up two updates every week. **

**IF not then I would post at least one update every week.**

* * *

**It's Too Much**

**Chapter 2**

_**The lesson………**_

* * *

They had come back home after Keitaro had finished ice-cream. Since they had spent the day at the market so it was late evening by the time they came home. Kei had gone to sleep while he carried him home. He took the boy to his room and laid him gently on the bed. Dropped off the groceries in the kitchen and prepared for dinner. The boy would be hungry again when he woke up. He decided to make some dinner before the time. He had a one on one planned for his son.

He had turned on the radio and a melody that was playing was catching. It was violin tune he loved the most. "Hmm mmm hmmm mmm" He hummed as he chopped the vegetables and boiled the meat and rice. His hands worked expertly with the knife.

The boy should be up by now. He was not to sleep this early normally. He had far too much energy for his age, always running around doing anything and everything he could. The excitement of today must have tired him.

He always thought his son would out run him some day. He laughed at his own thought. Just showed how precious his son was to him. By the time dinner was ready night had fallen. He knew Kei would be up soon and he would be hungry. And sure enough as soon as he thought the subject of his thought the boy was up and coming to the living room.

"How long have you been up?" he asked his son.

"Some time ago. I was playing with my dragon. Isn't he cool dad???" he was still carrying that around. "I wanna be just like a dragon when I grow up" he roared like an animal (I don't know how dragons roar) and breathed imaginary fire brandishing the dragon like a sword "Right dad?? Isn't he all cool and strong? I wanna be cool and strong too."

He roared again and stated running around the sofa at random breathing imaginary fire while roaring. "Come dad play with me"

He was full of energy as ever. Sometimes he wondered if his son got tired at all or not. Then he laughed. "Kei stop. Stop" he held out his hand to his son "come here" he pulled his son close and looked at him solemnly "Now young man, you must first listen to me." He picked him up before he could even blink, "What you did today is something that I will not tolerate in future" his eyes were stern as he looked at his son.

The boy immediately became still. Guilty and even scared a little. His head hung low.

"You deserve punishment for your actions, you know that don't you?" he lifted his chin up to make him see in his eyes. "Look at me"

"Yes dad" his voice had become suddenly very small.

"Right you are, damn straight. And as your punishment, I must now do this to you" he lifted his hand up and looked at his son. His look was stern but his eyes were glinting.

The boy closed his eyes as his brought down his hand ready to receive the slap. He, kind of thought he deserved it too.

So when he suddenly felt tickling around his belly he squeaked in surprise. "Eeek" His father held him down on the couch with one hand and tickled him with the other hand. He giggled, but soon "Haaaaaaa haaaa" he was laughing his lungs out. "St--- stop—haaa--- dad" but his father kept tickling him on the belly his feet every part of his body, and he laughed and laughed until his face was red and blue and he looked ready to explode. His throat was all dry from laughing.

The tickling finally stopped. His fathers amused eyes were looking down at him as occasional giggle escaped him. "Now son I hope you learned your lesson"

"Yes dad" happy eyes looked back at him

"And what was the lesson of this punishment??" he questioned his son.

"Never go anywhere without telling you" he said sheepishly

"Wrong answer son" mischievous eyes were looking down at him.

He felt nervous all of a sudden "what else was it?" he asked his father.

"I said what lesson you learned from **this** punishment"

"Huh" he son was confused

"It was simple son. Never close your eyes when you are being attacked coz you might not know what will happen to you if you do" he tickled him again.

His son giggled and squirmed. When he was calm enough he thought about what his father told him.

"Really, that was the meaning???" he asked eyes wide as saucers

"Yp" he ruffled his son's hair "now lets eat dinner is ready"

His son was quite like in deep thought. Nodding his head at random thoughts it seemed. He was far too intelligent for his age too. He learned everything he could from small things. It looked like he was pondering over the lesson learned. Well not for long coz dinner was ready and food was the only thing that made him forget everything.

* * *

**R and R if you like.**

**nxt update will be coming shortly..**

**TBC**


	3. The news

**Chapter 3**

**The news……………**

* * *

He took his son to his room after they had dinner. He deemed it was time he told his son everything. But not this night, this night he had important news to break to his son and he had no idea how his son would react to it.

His son was currently perched on his shoulders, playing with his hair. "Kei, aren't you tired???"

"I'm not tired, dad, I want to play bike with you." he pulled his fathers ears, "I will drive you, will you be my bike?" He tugged at his fathers ears, "ggggghhhhhnnnnnggggg" making sounds like a bike starting.

He laughed; his son always managed to amuse him and made him smile no matter what the situation. _What would I do without you; _he thought "Ok son, brace yourself." He zoomed out of the room, out of the back door into the yard.

Kei laughed, he was enjoying. He loved when they played this game. "Turn left" they were going in circles around the yard. The wind rushed through his hair and he let loose his laughter and in between he made sounds like a speeding bike. "vroooo mmm vvvvrrrroooooooooooommmmmmmm"

He loved when his son laughed it was a sound which gave him life and energy. Like rainfall after a dry spell, like chiming of bells. It was sweet, melodious, innocent and carefree. He would kill to hear this voice, this laughter.

They spent the hour playing in the yard. Then he brought his son to his room. "I think you have played enough for the day young man" he placed his son on the bed and took of the boy's shoes.

He was thinking to break the news to his son now. "Kei I have to tell you something" he told the boy.

"Yes dad" he said jumping on the bed.

"Now young man, you must sit down and listen to what I'm saying" he took the boys hand and made him sit down. "How can you concentrate on what I'm saying, when you keep jumping up and down?" he asked his son. "I want your attention on me right now, got it? It's really important"

"Yes dad" now he was attentive and curious as well. It must be something important if his father was that serious.

Now this was really hard. How should he tell the boy? Will he be happy or will the news make him unhappy. He hated to see his son unhappy, who was life and soul of the house. He sighed, _better get this over with._ "Kei do you like it here?" he looked at his son.

"Yes, I love it. I love to be with you." He was grinning. "We are awesome, right"

"Yes we are" he said ruffling the boy's hair and grinning. "But that's not what I meant son" he said "I mean you like living here, this place?"

"I like it very much dad" he said happily.

"What if we had to move? Go to some other place, then?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean dad???" his son had a puzzled expression on his face.

"What if I told you we are going somewhere else, would you like that?" he finally said it.

"Why wouldn't I?" He jumped into his father's lap, "I would love it anywhere, if you are with me."

He hugged his son and closed his eyes in content. He let out the breadth he did not know he was holding. He had been worrying far too much that maybe his son would hate moving. "Then I must tell you son that we are moving this week" he looked at his son intently to check if the boy would be disappointed or not. He had to be sure. "We are going somewhere else"

"Where are we going dad?" he asked staring at his father.

"That's a surprise" he told his son in a matter of fact tone. "You'll know soon enough."

"Is it a cool place?" his son was excited now "does it have dragons in it?"

"Yes its good place and no it does not have dragons" he laughed, the boy was dragon fetish "I've told you so many times Kei that dragons don't exist"

The boy pouted in disappointment.

All his worries were relieved. The boy was not worried over moving, the only disappointment the boy had was that there were no dragons where they were moving. He was really something with dragon obsession. He laughed at his thought.

"Is it ok with you, if we move this week??" he asked his son

"Of course dad, maybe there are dragons there and you don't know about them" he said hopefully. "I will find them, and prove you wrong" his eyes were glinting with determination.

He snickered in his palm. The boy was so naïve, it reminded him of something or someone. "Ok son" he said composing his face, "Now you must sleep." It was always hard to put his son to sleep.

"But dad I want a good night story" he was pouting.

Wow his son was really something. "No excuses son, straight to bed" A healthy and strong boy needs his sleep."

"Dad, please….." blue orbs stared at him. "Please……"

"No son, you must sleep now, think, how are you going to find a dragon if you are not strong enough."

This comment had the boy thinking. "Alright" he admitted reluctantly, but then he perked up, "But I want to sleep on your chest."

"You are a big boy now" he shook his head "you must sleep in your own room"

"But I wanna sleep with you" pouting face and upset blue orbs stared at him.

_This is not good; I'm bad with puppy dog eyes. _He thought_._

"Please dad" he held his fathers hand in his own two "please, please"

And he caved, the puppy dog eyes would kill him one day he thought.

He had never told his father but he loved to sleep on his chest listening to his father's strong heartbeat. It made him feel safe and was like a lullaby.

Currently his son was sleeping peacefully on his chest and he was running his hand through his dark hair. His son looked so much like his mother. He had fair face, black hair and beautiful facial features. The only thing he had from his father was his eyes. But his personality was so much like his father's that even he was amazed at the resemblance.

He missed his wife very much. Four years had passed since her death. _I hope you can see our son growing where ever you are, I miss you a lot; I wish you could see your son. We love you. _He thought wishfully. Sleep was creeping upon him, as he drifted away he imagined he saw a fair face of a women looking down at him and smiling. Then he was lost in dreams of that face.

* * *

Please R and R if you like it.....

TBC


	4. not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update as I promised. But I have put up a new story OF HORSES. It was not planned, just because I visited a stable and had a chance to see some wonderful horses I came up with idea of this new fic. It will be complete in another chapter or two. It was supposed to be a one shot. Hope you will like it as well. Updates on this story will be coming soon…. THANKS**


End file.
